custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pakark
Pakark is the Makuta of east At-Norx and one of the five members of the Brotherhood of Makuta who, for expressing his rejection to Teridax, went into hiding. After being purified by Manauhk, he was transformed into a Makuta of Light. History As a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Pakark was responsible for the creation of several Rahi species to populate the universe. He specialized in the creation of small Rahi. After the Matoran Civil War, Pakark was assigned by Miserix as the guardian on the east side of the island of At-Norx. When Teridax demanded a meeting on Destral to become the new leader of the Brotherhood and reveal his plan to usurp the Great Spirit Mata Nui, Pakark was one of the five Makuta who remained loyal to Miserix. However, Teridax received the support of the majority of those present and became the new leader of the organization, banishing Miserix. Escape Knowing that Teridax would kill those who were disloyal to him during the meeting, Pakark escaped along with the Makuta Degrogak and Matsu, who also had paused next to Miserix. They hid on the island of Stelt, where they discovered their evolution from biomechanical beings to pure energy. Pakark's armor was not fit for this new form, so he was forced to abandon it and possess a Dark Hunter he had recently killed. Degrogak and Matsu had no new bodies available to live in, so Pakark went to get some. When he returned to their hiding place, an assassin of the Brotherhood, Bedurox, was fighting against Degrogak and Matsu. The three Makuta joined forces against Bedurox and, after destroying him, took different ways. Eventually, the Brotherhood found the remains of Pakark's original body and recorded him as dead, but he had already infiltrated Odina and was assuming his role as a Dark Hunter. Thanks to his new body and his talent as an illusionist, he was not discovered. After Teridax's death, migrated to Spherus Magna. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, the Alpha Being Vavakx hired Pakark (in his Frustrator persona) to assist Deriahk in rescuing the elder Agori Gryk. Both located Gryk in the forest and escorted him to the refuge. There, Gryk proposed a way to end the war: the legendary Kanohi Gebuk, Mask of Wishes. Then Pakark and Deriahk were grouped with Vilrohk to find the mask. In their search for the last owner of the mask, Glatorian Ganiaz, the three went to the forest and burst into the cave of Makuta Zakkond. Zakkond immediately confronted them, demanding that they leave his cave, but the team managed to defeat him and interrogate him. Later, the three crossed with an endangered Matoran and rescued him. This Matoran led them to Ganiaz, who offered that someone confronts her for the Mask of Wishes. Vilrohk accepted the challenge and beat Ganiaz, winning the Kanohi Gebuk. However, before they could return to the refuge, the Matoran they had rescued minutes ago revealed his true identity: Nutrex. After absorbing Ganiaz and defeating the rest of the team, Nutrex escaped with the mask. Pakark then decided to reveal his true identity as a Makuta to Deriahk and Vilrohk and teleported them back to the refuge. Deriahk attacked him thinking that he was involved with Nutrex, but Pakark clarified his intentions. After this, the three helped Vavakx in his battle against Hantrek, who had been released by Nutrex with the power of the Mask of Wishes moments ago. Dimensional Travel After the battle against Hantrek, Pakark returned to Zakkond's cave, also revealing his true identity to him. A fierce battle began between both Makuta; however, the fighting was interrupted by Vezon, Skakdi that appeared from a dimensional portal. The Skakdi then teleported him and Zakkond to an accidental alternate universe. In this world, they both met with an alternate Bedurox, who explained that in their world the Alpha Beings were tyrannical leaders and that he was part of a resistance. Pakark and Zakkond were introduced to resistance leader Tahkod and agreed to join in exchange for being returned to their universe when everything was over. Both went to the Coliseum and broke into a meeting of the Alpha Beings, and Tahkod took advantage of the distraction to assassinate the leader of the kingdom, Mersny, and to proclaim himself as the new leader. However, before Tahkod could consolidate his rule, an alternate Vavakx appeared and gave a speech with the intention of stopping with the dictatorship. The other Alpha Beings accepted Vavakx as their new leader and Tahkod was destroyed. Vavakx, after thanking Pakark and Zakkond, opened a dimensional portal for them. Attack on Metru Magna Pakark and Zakkond reappeared in the refuge and then joined the others for a mission in the city of Metru Magna to rescue Vavakx, who had been kidnapped by the Chorak. Pakark and the destined user of the Kanohi Gebuk, Kapokhed, released Vavakx from his cell at the Headquarters of the Spherus Magna Council and then met with the others in the throne room of the Chorak King Cerverus to defeat him and end the Invasion. There, Kapokhed revealed to Pakark that Deriahk had revealed his true identity to The Shadowed One and that he had offered his life in exchange for Kapokhed. Shortly after the self-destruction system of the Headquarters was activated, the Chorak made peace with the group and collaborated to escape the building before the explosion. On the outskirts of the building, they all met again with Vavakx, accompanied by Deriahk. When they confirmed that Hantrek had died, Kapokhed began using the power of the Kanohi Gebuk to secure a 1000-year era of peace for the survivors. Hantrek, however, has survived and killed Kapokhed in front of them all. Toa Kryehk sacrificed her power to revive Kapokhed and fulfill the wish. Vavakx finally disposed of Hantrek, banishing her mask and soul to another universe. Knowing that he would now be turned over to the Hunters, Pakark stole the Mask of Wishes and escaped, ensuring that he had great plans for it. Defunction Pakark began to study several myths and learned of the legend of the Defunction Keys. He discovered that it was possible to travel to the Spiritual Dimension by collecting the three relics. In that dimension, the Kanohi Gebuk would be unable to apply constraints to its power, so he could use it to disrupt the reality and then rebuild it in his image. However, to make the Kanohi Gebuk fulfill such a massive wish, he would have to sacrifice someone significant. Pakark then spent a long time experimenting with sacrifices on several Matoran. When 1000 years passed, Pakark silently kidnapped the leader of a village, Turaga Kryehk, and disguised himself as her. He went on with his experiments, and soon one of the Matoran who he had sacrificed was discovered. To avoid suspicion, Pakark sent Kapokhed, now a guardian of the village, to Metru Magna to get help from Vavakx. Many more bodies were discovered by other patrols in a short time. Kapokhed soon returned with Veuy, Vavakx's right hand, who used his mask to examine the Matoran bodies. Pakark showed one of the Keys of Defunction that had, the Space Dagger, hoping that Veuy knew more of it and thus to obtain his aid in collecting the other two relics. At that moment Veuy presented Peduik, a bounty hunter he had hired to assist them in the investigation, who recommended consulting an expert. Pakark chose to accompany Veuy and the others to Metru Magna for answers, leaving Kapokhed in charge of the village. After going to Metru Magna and consulting with a historian, the team decided to collect the relics to solve the mystery. Pakark, knowing in advance that Kapokhed had the second relic, the Gem of Destiny, recommended returning to the village. They returned to the village to contact Kapokhed, but everything was in ruins. Kapokhed explained that a strange being called Boparok had attacked and stolen the Gem, in addition to pointing out that the third relic, the Chain of the Spirit, was in the cave that used to be the home of Makuta Zakkond. Later, the team met with Zakkond in the cave, where they found more bodies of Matoran scattered on the ground. Shortly after Boparok appeared and fought against the team. During the commotion, Pakark discovered the Chain of the Spirit under a rock and fired dark pulses at the cave, incapacitating them all. Veuy realized that they had been deceived, and Pakark stripped himself of his Kryehk disguise. Pakark took the other two relics and disappeared, releasing Veuy and the others. He then went to Metru Magna and sacrificed the real Kryehk, reactivating the Kanohi Gebuk. The team arrived to stop him when he was opening his entrance to the Spiritual Dimension, and Veuy went after him. In the dimension, Pakark had a brief confrontation with Veuy while hi began to manifest his desire. The Mask of Wishes was removed from Pakark's face, giving Veuy enough time to destroy it, tearing it into pieces. With his plan ruined, Pakark surrendered and was captured by Veuy. Finally, Pakark was imprisoned in the dungeons of Metru Magna, with special chains holding him to the wall of his cell. Vavakx paid him a visit and, when Pakark realized how low he had fallen, he broke. He began to squirm in a fit of rage as his chains sparkled, screaming and crying inconsolably. Reduced to this savage state, Vavakx realized that Makuta was completely lost within his own madness. Old Grievances A year later, the city of Metru Magna was under attack of the Alpha Being Mersny, who made his appearance from the Red Star, causing it to impact against the city. With an army of monstrosities at his disposal, Mersny began to make his way to assassinate Vavakx, who was sheltered in an underground bunker. Pakark listened to the battle scandal from his cell when suddenly Deriahk appeared before him with a being called Manauhk. Using his purifying powers, Manauhk purged Pakark of all moral darkness and cured his madness, transforming him permanently into a Makuta of Light. Then Pakark, Deriahk, and Manauhk went to the bunker and rescued Vavakx, teleporting him away from the city to a camp, while Pakark and Veuy stayed behind to help the survivors of the attack. Veuy managed to group the survivors and Pakark used his illusions to hide them all while they were leaving. At the last moment, Pakark was attacked and his illusions vanished, revealing the team trying to escape the city. Veuy served as a distraction, attacking Mersny's monstrosities while the others fled, carrying the still unconscious Pakark with them. Soon Pakark arrived at the camp with Deriahk and the others and announced that Veuy had been captured by Mersny during his mission. Vavakx, determined to confront Mersny once and for all, left the camp and went alone to rescue Veuy, while Pakark and the others were forced to face Mersny's army once again. The resulting battle was fierce, but Pakark held out for longer. Before being defeated, Deriahk and Vilrohk came to help him, now also transformed into beings of Light, and together they ended the threat. Later Pakark learned that Vavakx had died in his final battle against Mersny, and participated in the event where his memory was celebrated, being received as a hero. Abilities and Traits Pakark always sought to be in the best position of any situation. Although he was arrogant and cruel, he saw no benefit in doing evil. Pakark was a firm believer in the law of the strongest, seeing the weak as chains that held the strong. However, he was highly rational and possessed the ethical values that characterized Miserix's reign. A practical Makuta, Pakark did not kill for pleasure, seeing those who kill for pleasure as crazy barbarians. Unlike other Makuta, Pakark had always stood out for his charm, education, determination, and charisma. He often used mental tricks to ensure the loyalty of his followers. Some mention that his own voice projected dark powers, becoming captivating and hypnotic. Pakark kept in the Dark Hunters a reputation as a smart, patient and very intelligent individual. After Pakark was finally defeated and imprisoned, he realized that he had lost control and fell into madness. As a result of his forced transformation into a being of light, Pakark was cured of his dementia and has rejected his dark nature. Powers Being a Makuta, Pakark possessed elemental control over Shadows and the ability to use the 42 Kraata powers. After being purged of all his moral darkness by Manauhk, his Shadow powers were replaced by Light, and several of his Kraata powers also changed. As a Makuta of Light, his new abilities include telekinesis, courage, and peace, similar to the Makuta of the Alternate Universe of the Melding. Pakark is a master of illusions; since he was not in a position to reveal his true nature as a Makuta within the Dark Hunters, he was forced to perfect his disguise and refrain from using his other powers to protect himself. In battle, his illusions often become a valuable resource to hide his movements. Pakark is also an excellent duelist. Mask and Tools Pakark used a Great Mask of Nightmares, but lost it when he left his original body. He also possesses a sword which he uses for combat and to channel his powers. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Light